gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Batorhos
Welcome to my talk page! If you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask me! I am always glad to help a fellow user. But you must understand, that I cannot always be there to help. If I don't reply soon enough, or I say no (and I only say no if there is not way), then please ask another one of our skilled admins. Until our next meeting, fair winds! Admin Sig Thank you for making the @Admins! It looks great. I will be adding it soon.-- 16:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi im not baned any more thanks to plunderskull :) Captain hobo 20:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments Why did you delete them? It was just a friendly argument? You had not right to do that Bator, the least you can do is consult one of the people involved. If I wanted them deleted, I would have done it myself. 20:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) No... Just because you don't like something, doesn't give you the right to do that. Me and John are friends, very good friends. Don't delete things just because you "don't like it". 20:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh and by the way, that wasn't an insult at all. And I don't think you can tell me what I have the right to do. 20:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Userbox HEY sorry about that I was about to delete it. I was just seeing if it worked... The code is rly easy btw and im HORRIBLE at getting codes and stuff... Just sayin, Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation King John Macbatten of '' 20:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Test Test message from myself. Test again Fighting Hey Bator, Its me Benjamin. I wanted to let you know about some arguing thats going on at European Confederations I admit i've been arguing. But I have only tried to stop it. And its getting kind of dire. As its very immature for this. So I was wondering if you could step in and stop all this arguing. Yours truly, 00:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) btw awesome profile pic :D Ban. So does this mean i can't edit (when it comes back) the E.C which I made and other ppl highjacked...? Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation ''King John Macbatten of '' 00:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Your requested message Here's the message you requested on POTCO. -ahem- I would like to report a user known as Warhawk1. See, recently, he's been picking on the user known as Hi7878. When Hi was talking on a blog on what to do because the last of his family died from the recent tornado attack. Not too long after, Warhawk came and tried to start up a fight. As you can see on Hi's newest blog, Warhawk repeatedly accused Hi of being Matthew Fireskull, and even when people countered each accusation with facts, Warhawk simply insisted anyways. Finally, I got tired of Warhawk and intervened, due to my natural habit of helping victims such as Hi. Warhawk refused to stop harassing Hi7878, and eventually turned on me, as well as attempting to use sympathy tricks to get what he wanted. He then used stuff that was unrelated to what was actually going on, such as Redbeard's dislike for me, and that he "can see why". If you see his behavior on the blog, note it might not appear to be that bad, but it's like Deer flies; they ''slowly annoy you to the point where you're going insane, very similar to Warhawk slowly picking on Hi, as if he was trying to anger him in hopes of getting him banned, and then turning on me. I hope something is done about him. All he's doing is sitting in front of a computer, seeking attention, and apparently his own way of doing that is by harassing people. He's a mere troll, who thinks his status as a former Admin makes him superior, or that's what it appears to be, judging by his behavior and pitiful attempts to get various people angry. File:Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 11.10.18 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 11.10.35 PM.png Save the Hibacks! --''Shade'' 03:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!! Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 01:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey.... Hey... is that your voice? I've heard it on an audio book..... Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 01:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh Thats cool because it gives your avatar....depth..... Have you recorded any audiobooks lately xD Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 02:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes You may. Remember to get a cutlass, and a feather/ostritch hat. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thingy is broken Your admin comment color thing is broken I think ''Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 17:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Template Question Hey is it ok for me to make another Construction template cause i did but anyway here it is just to show you that i didn't copy yours. Tell me that i could keep it please 18:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Kk thx i needed an admin advice thx :) ok fixed it 18:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ? You can but which template the under construction one? 23:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) kk but please leave the eitc and navy pic cause that be my logos XD but yeah sure go ahead 23:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) did you already finish the under construction? Gaming Help Can you work on the home page a little, please? I need a lot of help. Thanks! coding Heres the coding good luck but pop the pages in template first Who= |-| Userboxes= |-| Twitter= |-| Sandbox= -- Talk Edits 08:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Facebook code and heres the code -- Talk Edits 08:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) pearson1919 unban Dear admin, it would be great if pearson1919 is unbanned. He doesn't deserve it and im sure he will be better behaved if hes unabanned. I was the main person against him, But hes really changed. I think it is horrible if hes shunned on this wiki. As he is missing out on a lot of things. He told me he will NEVER CUSS/SPAM/TROLL again! Fairwell, 14:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I beg that he isn't brought back. He promised to stop last time, and when he retuned, he immediately went insane.--''Shade'' 19:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Since you appear to be on, Pearson has a sockpuppet account, a big rule-breaker. Read my post above, as well, please.--''Shade'' 19:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC)